Brother, You Have Me
by Random stories 4 all
Summary: (This Is NOT a one-shot. Just early in production) Takes place shortly after brother bear 1 (BB2 is dead to me) begins with Kenai and Koda are searching for a den to call theirs on the cusp of a bitter-cold winter, but it's what comes AFTER hibernation that strains spirits are bends friendships. How strong is a bloodless brotherhood?


Hey guys, new series. first in a long while actually. ive tried to be grammatically correct, and proof read a couple times but hey, editors are payed a lot for a reason. this is a pilot, so just let me know how you like it.

"Skinny, fat. Skiinny, fat. Skinny, fat. Skinny..." Koda player at an ice formation.

"Doesn't that ever get old?" Kenai gave a sidelong glance around his little brother, who was now standing on his head, staring at his upside down reflection in the ice.

"Fat" Kenai finished for him, continuing onward, trusting that the cub would hurry it up on his own accord.

"Haha. That is so funny." Koda sighed and whined, getting up and catching up to him as they trudged through loose soil. But in no time, he was lagging, shoulders slumped. Winter was around the corner and they needed to find a cave. A place to call home. Not to mention hibernation. Kenai stared at the cub quizzically, concern flashing in his chest.

"Koda, why the sudden sidetracking? You were so excited before. Our own cave! OUR territory! Doesn't that get a rise in you anymore?" He asked. The cub stared at him for a second before dipping his head, looking at the ground, in thought.

"I _was_ excited. Super excited. But I just realized that If I can't fight to protect it, it's not mine, it's yours. I'm too tiny to have my own." He said, hunched over, staring at the ground, slashing at brown fallen leaves grumpily.

"Koda that's not true. Why do you think that you not being young _yet _makes any difference?" Kenai asked, feeling sorry for Koda. He knew what it was like to feel like he wasn't good enough. Youngest of three does that to you. He looked up at me, tears threatening to fall "Kenai I'm defenseless. I have to rely on you. It stinks. It's no more free than living with mom in the den..." he trailed off, pouting. Bad memories. Kenai stared at him and sighed, droopy eyed. He pressed his nose to the cubs forehead reassuringly, a thought coming to mind.

"Then I must have picked up the wrong cub from the salmon run, because _my_ little brother has _moves_. And I would never catch _him _calling himself defenseless. I don't remember him ever needing _my_ protection." Kanai finished, and he could immediately feel that his pep talk worked. The Koda raised his head and stared at him proudly. Just before either of them could over think it, Kenai nudged him playfully against the shoulder, tipping him over into a grassy bank, laughing all the while. Koda shot up, bright eyed, giggling,and launched at him "ARRRR!" He roared. Kenai went semi-limp like a good brother and tumbled over as the cub made contact, and they both went rolling down the hill. 

Kenai got up off the ground "one day _The Slasher _will save your life, I have _noooo_ doubt." He said, shaking off before moving over to Koda and lapped at a cut on his shoulder that he knew the little bear wouldn't admit hurt, and like clockwork, the inched away "stahp it" he whined. "It doesn't hurt", but Kenai picked him up put him between his paws and began cleaning the gash, and, _like clockwork, _suppressed a sigh of relief – badly.

"Okay okay! I'm fine! Let's get going" Koda yelled after a minute or so, before galloping down the direction they initially intended, paws flailing as they hopped over jumps and bumps.

"Okay fine, we'll go. Good to see someone has regained a sense of urgency." Kenai remarked, chuckling. And they headed off

But for all his enthusiasm, he was still young and with his little legs, for every step Kenai took, Koda took four, and after a about half a kilometer, his pace slowed more and more, he began swaying and stumbling over uneven ground.

To be fair though, they had been walking all day in the winter-warning chill. Even Kenai was beginning to feel the effects, and if he was being honest, he had no idea how Koda made it even this far.

"Koda" he called, gesturing to his back when the cub looked over, and Kenai saw a defiant fire try to ignite in his eye, but it didn't survive. After what looked like he was going to protest, he closed his mouth and hobbled back to Kenai, scrambling up his shoulder onto his back at a pathetic pace. Koda buried his face into Kenai's neck fur and after less than a minute, his breathing slowed to a steady pace, telling Kenai that he was quietly asleep. He older bear continued the trek with the cub in his back, pushing through into forest from the windy moor, and began trudging through mud and undergrowth. He had to jump from a ledge to escape a bramble web, and yet through all this, Koda's grip to his back still endured.

After a few miles of walking, Kenai's legs were becoming noticeably shaky, and he struggled to keep his eyes open, sways from side to side as he walked, his balance impaired. They had trekked through a sheet of moor and an entire forest, and no resided in a swamp, nearly aimless in his fatigue. Kenai realized that was a sign that he needed rest.

This journey was becoming miserable. Kenai sniffed around and walked, tracking the scent of dry arid air, hoping for a break in this marsh. To his delight, he smelled something, and gave it a shot, galloping over feebly toward the scent, and as if almost too good to be true, a semi-protective rocky outcrop presented its self in a dry, soft clearing. It seemed like a solid territory for another bear, but it was fine. He would deal with that later. Right now, sleep meant so much more to him. He hunched down under the rock, lifted Koda off of his shoulder by his scruff, curled into a tight ball and placed the cub in the middle, protecting him from all sides. He lay his head down with a massive sigh of relief. Sleep came swiftly and easily and he had a long, dreamless night.

yes, short, but hey, I like it. let me know if you did too


End file.
